If I Was The One
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Romance and heartbreak is the solid base. Rated k just in case. My fine readers, didn't I mention it all started at a day in detention? A simple friendship turned to so much more. Oh, don't be alarmed, its only Alvinor.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is! Here's that Alvinor I was telling you about! Everyone wanted it! Here it is! I think you get that its here now. Just in case, its right below all the bold words. **

**If I was The One**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. Alvin sat in his Foods II class bored out of his mind. He remembered the reason he signed up for Foods I in the first place. To meet girls. Then somehow his plan got to the entire basketball team. Now he's stuck in a class full of air headed jocks and Eleanor.

She was the only person he talked to or even wanted to associate with. The most intelligent conversation he could have was with her. He shared almost every class with her except two. Computer apps and Gym. He remembered Simon talking him into that one. It was actually fun, but he'd never admit to it.

He let out a frustrated huff as Mr. Baker continued to with the lesson about the importance of nutrition. "Something wrong Mr. Seville?" Mr. Baker asked.

Alvin looked up and put on an innocent face. "No sir, it's just that Josh and Michel keep talking and its distracting me from your lesson. Which is great by the way." Alvin lied.

Mr. Baker rolled his eyes at Alvin's attempt to kiss up to him and continued his lesson. Alvin looked over at Eleanor and saw she was looking out the window daydreaming. He quickly flipped his notebook to blank sheet and scribbled something down. He folded it and looked up to make sure Mr. Baker wasn't watching. When the coast was clear he tossed the note over to Eleanor.

The folded paper landed on Eleanor's hand right where her gaze happed to be at the time. Alvin's mental fan club cheered for him in response to him hitting his target. Eleanor snapped out of her fantasy and noticed the paper on her hand. She looked over at Alvin who was pretending to pay attention to the lesson. She didn't usually encourage note passing, but it was a rare occasion that Alvin talked to her about something that wasn't about some project they were doing together. Her curiosity got the best of her. She quickly moved to paper to her lap and unfolded it. "Get you're mind out of the gutter and pay attention Ellie." Alvin had wrote.

She let out a soft giggle before pursing her lips. She looked up hoping Mr. Baker didn't hear her. He was too engrossed in the lesson to even care if they were paying attention anymore. She quickly jotted down a response and flung the note back to Alvin. He was surprised that Eleanor had responded. She usually ignored his notes. He placed the note in his lap and unfolded it. "Speak for yourself Alvie." She wrote calling him the name he hated immensely.

He shot a playful glare at Eleanor. She giggled and responded by sticking out her tongue teasingly. Alvin wrote his response and flicked the paper to Eleanor, but was caught in mid air by Mr. Baker. "Passing notes Mr. Seville?" Mr. Baker asked eying Alvin suspiciously.

Alvin looked up at the man standing almost at six feet who was towering over him. "Uh, no?" Alvin said in a manner that made it seem as if he was asking a question.

"Alvin, I saw you." Mr. Baker said.

He took a step closer to Alvin, casting a shadow over him. This actually made Alvin, for the first time, feel small. Mr. Baker, out of all the teachers in the high school, most intimidated Alvin. But he'd never admit to it. So he did what he does best. "Then why'd you ask?" Alvin asked smartly with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Eleanor giggled at Alvin's remark. Mr. Baker turned to her. "Something funny Miss Miller?" Eleanor looked up and quickly shook her head.

Alvin rolled his eyes at Eleanor. "She wouldn't have laughed if it wasn't funny." Alvin said receiving a glare from Mr. Baker and another small giggle from Eleanor.

Mr. Baker turned towards Eleanor again. She quickly covered her mouth. Mr. Baker turned back to Alvin who was had that same smug smile spread across his face. "Well, Mr. Seville. You and Miss Miller just bought yourselves detention for half an hour each." Mr. Baker said.

"Does that mean an hour?" Alvin asked.

"Now, its two." Mr. Baker said writing each of them a slip for after school detention. Both of their jaws dropped and a haughty smiled appeared on Mr. Bakers face as he handed then their slips. "I love my job." He said to himself while going back to his desk. The bell rang and students began to pack up their things and run to their week-long freedom that was spring break.

Alvin and Eleanor slowly walked out of the room and met up with their siblings at their lockers. What do you guys have planned today?" Simon asked the everyone ask they all sloppily stacked books in their lockers, none of them being exactly neat.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, and I are going shopping for more spring clothes." Brittany said checking herself out in her mirror.

"About that, I can't go." Eleanor said looking at Brittany apologetically.

"Why not Eleanor?" Brittany asked concerned.

"She has detention." Alvin chimed. Eleanor winced at the word detention. He laughed at her reaction.

Everyone except Alvin turned to her. "You have detention!?" They all exclaimed in disbelief.

Theodore was the first to break out of the trance. "I never thought I'd see the day." Theodore said nudging her playfully.

"Its Alvin's fault." Eleanor said pointing an accusing finger at Alvin.

Everyone's gaze soon turned towards Alvin. He closed his eyes and threw his head back over dramatically, placing his arm over his face. "Yeah, blame it all on me! It's because I'm a chipmunk isn't it?" Alvin said acting hurt. When he heard no response he opened his eyes and noticed they were walking away from him carrying on their own conversation.

He quickly ran to catch up with them. "Do you want me to wait for you?" Theodore asked Eleanor.

"No, you have to spend everyday with him. You should take advantage of every Alvin-less moment that comes along." Eleanor said fully aware that Alvin was glaring at her from behind. Theodore nodded and kissed her on the cheek. He followed the rest of the group out of the door. Alvin and Eleanor walked into the detention room and sat in the back of the class. They were the only people in the room besides the sleeping teacher in the front of it. Eleanor sighed. "Only you could get me detention the day we get out for spring break, Alvin." Eleanor whispered harshly. She heard no response. "Alvin?" She asked turning towards him to see the chipmunk asleep. He let out a loud grunt and snore. "ALVIN!" She whispered piercingly, shaking him violently.

Alvin jerked awake. "Huh?" He asked wiping the drool from the side of his mouth.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and removed her ponytails and began to brush them with the brush from her book bag. Alvin couldn't help but watch her gently stroke her soft blonde hair. He couldn't believe he never noticed how beautiful she was before. Eleanor turned to face him. He looked at his hand trying to hide the pink tint in his cheeks. Eleanor didn't seem to notice. "Does my hair look okay?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin looked up slightly trying to avoid her gaze. His throat suddenly became dry and he felt very shy._This must be what it feels like to be Theodore. _"It looks great." He said in a slightly higher pitched voice than anticipated. He suddenly looked down at his hands again. _This must really be what it feels like to be Theodore. _Eleanor giggled as Alvin slid down his desk. The first hour went by slowly for both of them. Alvin looked over at Eleanor. She was occupying her time by balancing a pencil on her nose, obviously finding it very amusing as several giggles were escaping her lips. _She is so cute. _Alvin shook his head and continued to count his fingers. _6, 7, 8. What the-!? _Alvin recounted his fingers. He sighed in relief and then laughed to himself. _That's right, four fingers. _

Eleanor looked over at Alvin causing the pencil to fall off her nose. She giggled again. She and Alvin both reached down to grab it. They both lifted it and looked into each others eyes. Alvin soon turned away and examined the inside of his hat finding the "Do not mix with whites" tag very interesting. Eleanor laughed. Suddenly an idea came to her. "Hey, Alvin?" She called to get his attention. Alvin looked up to let her know she had his full attention. "How do you know when… does Theodore seem… never mind." She said turning her attention back to her pencil.

Alvin looked at Eleanor suddenly very concerned. "Ellie, are you Theodore having problems?" He asked trying to be helpful but also very surprised. Every time he saw them together, they looked like the perfect couple. Eleanor slightly nodded, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Alvin scooted his desk closer to Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Eleanor felt a sense of security in Alvin's arms that made her feel loved. She leaned into his chest more as Alvin soothingly stroked her back. Her tears quickly ceased and she lifted her head to meet Alvin's gaze. She had never felt like this before, not even with Theodore. Alvin lifted his had to Eleanor's cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He smiled at her causing Eleanor to smile back. "Alvin there is something about you…" Eleanor said leaning closer to Alvin's face. "That makes me want to…" Eleanor paused.

Their lips gently brushed against each others. "Do this?" Alvin then closed the gap between them. Eleanor giggled and leaned into the kiss. Alvin ran his tongue across Eleanor's lips. She slowly parted them allowing Alvin to enter. Eleanor moaned as he ran his tongue across hers.

They slowly parted and smiled at each other. "Yeah." Eleanor answered laughing slightly. Alvin laughed with her. They had almost forgotten that they were in detention until Alvin's watch beeped. The moment was over. They both walked out of the building and down the sidewalk in silence. They both stopped where their streets intersected. Alvin looked down at Eleanor and smiled. She smiled back. Alvin looked away shyly and bit his lip as if to keep himself from exploding.

Eleanor giggled at Alvin. "What?" She asked curiously.

Alvin looked in Eleanor's eyes and sighed as his smile slowly faded. "I really, like you Ellie." Alvin confessed looking straight into her eyes.

Eleanor smiled "I like you too Alvin." Alvin looked at his feet. Eleanor's smile faded. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Alvin slowly looked up and met Eleanor's gaze once more. "Eleanor, we can't be together. Theodore is my baby brother and I love him. I couldn't do something like that to him. You love him too Ellie, and deep down you know you this is wrong. We can't do this." Alvin said wiping a tear from Eleanor's cheek.

He placed another gentle kiss on her lips. Eleanor closed her eyes and kissed him back. Alvin pulled away and tried to smile but he couldn't. Eleanor couldn't either. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Alvin finally let a tear of his own fall. He didn't care who saw. He wanted to be the one with Eleanor. He walked in his front door, ignoring Dave and his brother's greetings, and running straight to his room.

He shut the door, turned his radio on, and plopped onto his bed. He couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They began to flow out of his eyes as the radio played a song that Alvin could easily relate to.

_I see the way he treats you,_

_I feel the tears you cried,_

_And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,_

_There's nothing I can do baby._

_Cause your lover is my best friend,_

_And I guess that's where they story ends._

_So I've gotta try, to keep it inside._

_You will never be, never be mine but,_

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You'll never know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_ I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I'd wish that you were mine,_

_I would hold you near,_

_Kiss away those tears._

_I'd be so good to you baby._

_You're the one I want next to me,_

_But I guess that's just not meant to be._

_He's there in your life, _

_And he's sharing your nights,_

_It'll never be, never be right._

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You'll never know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to, _

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

_Yeah, baby._

_I wanna reach out and view beside me,_

_Right here beside me, babe._

_Take you in my arms right now,_

_Scream 'I love you' right out loud._

_Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,_

_To turn to you and say,_

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You'll never know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to, _

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

_And if I was by your side,_

_You'll never know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_ I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

_If I was the one, if I was the one,_

_In your life._

Alvin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Eleanor.

**ASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEMASEM**

**There you go! I don't know if wanna stop here of keep going. If I get pleanty of good reviewsthen I'll keep going. If I don't I'll be sad, and all the people who want me to keep going won't get a happy ending :( So make sure you review! Dont' sit there wishin'! Don't just sit there and say "Gee, I hope she keeps gong." Tell me what you think! I want you oppinions! I live off of them! If you don't tell me how you feel, I will surely... go tell someone about it. I'll be leaving Wednesday. Mybe if I get enough reviews before then you'll get another chapter. Don't you want to see Alvin happy again? Do it for Alvin! The link to the song featured in the storyis in my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Theodore! LOL! I always wanted to do that! Anyways, I believe you all wanted a second chapter. I also believe I wanted great reviews. Well, you gave me what I wanted. So here's what you wanted. Enjoy!**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 2**

Alvin awoke later that day. His pillowcase was damp with his own tears. He looked up at the clock beside his bed. 5:45. He groaned knowing the worst day of his young life still wasn't over, and climbed out of bed. He slowly trudged to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and the wrinkles from his pillow were embossed into his forehead. He sighed and dried his face.

He descended the stairs and noticed something was different. There wasn't the sound of clanging pots and pans coming from the kitchen, or the smell of cooking lasagna. Alvin walked into the living room and saw Simon watching a documentary on a rare species of insects. _Typical Simon._ Alvin thought. He looked around for any signs of Dave or Theodore. "Where's Dave and Theodore?" Alvin asked sitting beside Simon.

Simon looked up from his show. "They went to get more flour and milk to make your favorite dinner." Simon explained turning back to the TV.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Alvin asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, Theodore was hoping it would cheer you up from whatever was bothering you earlier." Simon said looking up once again and noticed Alvin's eyes were red and puffy.

Alvin slightly nodded and sat back into the couch. Theodore was always trying to cheer him up. He was a loyal brother that would never hurt him, no matter what he did. He couldn't believe what he was about to do to him. He inhaled a shaky breath. He felt horrible. Simon looked up to see Alvin's eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon asked concerned.

Alvin jumped and blinked to keep any tears from falling. "Huh? Oh, uh…n-nothing." Alvin lied getting up from the couch, in order to hide his guilty face from Simon.

Simon didn't buy it. He turned off the TV and followed Alvin into the kitchen. "Yes, there is. I can hear it in your voice, and you didn't even ridicule me for watching Animal Planet." Simon said. _Why even say there's nothing wrong? They never believe you. _Alvin thought leaning over the kitchen sink, feeling the sudden impulse to gag. "Alvin, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. You can trust me." Simon said putting a reassuring hand on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin wanted to believe Simon, in fact he did, he just couldn't tell him. "Its nothing." Alvin whispered slowly not daring to let a tear fall in front of his brother. Simon knew something was up with Alvin, but he didn't want to push the subject anymore. He figured Alvin would tell him when he got ready. He nodded and made his way back to the living room. Alvin groaned. Now he had a stomachache that was bad as how he felt.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Simon walked over to the door and saw Eleanor. "Hi, Eleanor." Simon greeted. Eleanor responded with a smile. "Theodore isn't here right now." Simon said.

"That's okay, I actually came to see Alvin." Eleanor said cautiously.

Simon looked confusedly at Eleanor, but opened the door wider for her to walk through it. "He's in the kitchen." Simon said gesturing towards the kitchen.

Eleanor nodded and walked into the kitchen to see Alvin arched over the sink. She slowly advanced towards him. "Alvin?" She called gently.

Alvin's eyes shot open and he slowly turned around. A small smile appeared on his face. "Ellie," Alvin then looked down at his feet. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

Eleanor smoothed her green cami tank top, and let out a shaky breath. "I had to talk to you." She said rubbing her arms nervously. Alvin slowly looked up and saw she was also on the verge of tears. "I kept thinking about what you said today, and you were wrong." Alvin looked up puzzled by her words. "I don't love Theodore. I mean I _care_ for him but I don't _love _him. I think I love you." Eleanor said whispering the last part.

Alvin's eyes widened and another smile spread across his face. He felt guilty for everything that had happened, but couldn't help but smile at this news. Though his smile still managed to fade. "But what about Theodore?" Alvin asked. "I couldn't do something like that to him. I could never hurt him." Alvin said once again looking down at his feet.

Eleanor walked over to him and lifted his head so their eyes met. She could see how torn he was. Her or his baby brother? "I'm not asking you to hurt Theodore." She said softly.

"What do you want from me Eleanor?" Alvin asked softly.

Eleanor took in another shaky breath. "I want you to love me Alvin." Eleanor said. The tears she tried so hard to hold in finally fell.

Alvin turned towards Eleanor and embraced her. He let his own tears fall. Tears of guilt, sorrow, but also joy. He loved Eleanor and would never want to hurt her, but he loved Theodore and would never want to hurt him either. _Where is the guidance counselor when you need her? _Alvin thought. They pulled away and chuckled slightly at their tear stained faces.

Alvin smiled and grabbed Eleanor's hand. He pulled her closer to him and wiped her tears with his thumb. Eleanor smiled up at him. "I love you." He whispered leaning in and placing a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

Eleanor smiled and pulled Alvin back in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Alvin laughed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eleanor's waist, pulling her closer to him. It was Eleanor's turn to giggle. She parted her lips slightly and Alvin took the opportunity to glide his tongue between them.

As cute as this scene was, Alvin and Eleanor were so distracted by the kiss, they didn't notice a certain someone in the shadows. Watching them completely taken aback and censure covering every inch of their face.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the need to breath was becoming great for the recently formed couple. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at one another. "I love you too." Eleanor whispered.

Alvin pulled her in for a close hug. Silently thanking God for this moment, hoping it would never end. This only remained a desire. For the character, who sat back and watched the encounter wordlessly in the darkness, slowly come within reach of the embracing pair.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Uh oh, spegatti'os! LOL! Who is it? Dave? Simon? Theodore? Don't ask me, I don't even know yet. Hmmm...either way, that can't turn out good. Unless its Simon. Everything about Simon is good. :D Just so you know, its probably the last perso you expect. Or the first, if you're a good guesser. LOL!**** I still love reviews, and I still love you! But I don't like baseball cards.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I got great reviews for chapter 2. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I'm enjoying the writing part. That's the best part. LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 3**

Alvin looked up and his eyes widened. "Alvin what's-" Eleanor turned to see what had troubled Alvin. "Oh, my God." Eleanor whispered.

They quickly drew apart and stared at the person standing before them. Alvin could tell he wanted an explanation, and Eleanor was clearly not able to give one. So he congregated that famous Alvin courage and did what he does best. "Simon, what's up?" Alvin asked trying to play off his guilt as an innocent situation.

"You tell me, Alvin." Simon said with his arms crossed. He eyed both of them suspiciously.

Alvin looked toward Eleanor and then back at Simon. "The thing is," Alvin looked down at his hands and began to pick at his fingernails. "There was this spaceship, right…" Alvin trailed off. Simon rolled his eyes, as Alvin continued his attempt to come up with a good story. After several minutes and over dramatic sound effects later, Alvin turned toward Simon, letting him know he was finished. Simon stood in silence and looked at him in skepticism. "You don't believe me do you?" Alvin asked.

"Oh no I believe you." Simon said finally speaking.

"You do?" Alvin and Eleanor asked simultaneously, both in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I believe you're full of crap." Simon said crushing both their hopes of getting away with it. "You want to try the truth?" Simon asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"No." Simon stated plainly.

Alvin mentally cursed then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you." Eleanor looked at Alvin in incredulity. "She was all over me!" Alvin exclaimed pointing a reproachful finger at Eleanor.

"Alvin!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Oh, you know I love you." Alvin whispered to her.

They both looked up toward Simon and put on innocent faces. Simon closed his eyes as he tried to process the panorama in front of him. "Eleanor, I think you should go home." Simon said finally opening his eyes. "Alvin and I have to talk." Simon said directing his gaze toward the guilty chipmunk. This made Alvin gulp, not only that, but the feeling of nausea had washed over him all over again.

Eleanor nodded and left a beeline as she went out the door. Simon stood up and made his way over to Alvin. "Okay, don't yell at me. Because when you yell I completely shut down." Alvin said backing up.

Simon continued to advance on Alvin. "How could you date Theodore's girlfriend behind his back!?" Simon whispered harshly to Alvin.

"I'm not dating her behind his back. We're just sort of seeing each other, and Theodore happens to not know about it." Alvin said nervously.

"That's the same thing!" Simon continued to whisper. "Alvin, you have sunk to a knew low!" Simon continued backing Alvin into a corner.

Alvin looked up at his younger brother, who happened to be taller than him. "I kind of liked it better when you yelled." Alvin said chuckling nervously.

"IS THIS BETTER ALVIN!?" Simon exclaimed closing his eyes, and walking away from Alvin. Alvin jumped at Simon's sudden outburst and watched as Simon began to pace around the kitchen. Afraid to leave to corner he slid to the ground, when his right leg started to fall asleep. "Do you ever stop thinking of yourself?" Simon asked glaring at Alvin.

"What happened to 'Alvin you can tell me anything, I won't judge you?'" Alvin mocking imitating Simon perfectly.

"That was before-" Simon paused and took in several deep breaths. "You're right." Simon finally said. "But Alvin you have to stop this or Theodore's going to find out." Simon explained.

"Theodore's going to find out what?" Theodore asked suspiciously walking into the kitchen with numerous grocery bags in his hand.

Simon looked over at Alvin. He slowly stood and put on an innocent face. "Find out that he was voted most eligible bachelor under 20." Alvin lied.

"I never heard of that Alvin." Theodore said setting down the groceries.

"That's because you won in…" Alvin thought. "Australia! That's right, Australia. Yes, those Australians sure love them some Theodore." Alvin continued ranting on about Australia as he walked up the stairs into his room. Dave and Theodore looked at Simon for an explanation. He only shrugged, not wanting Theodore to hear the news from him. Alvin closed his door and leaned against it. He sighed and relief and looked around his room, he never thought that he would miss the sanctity of his own room this much.

Alvin walked over to his dresser and changed his shirt, for it smelled like Eleanor. Theodore was bound to notice. He looked into the mirror and closed his eyes. All he could see was Eleanor. He smiled to himself as the radio played another song.

_I'm So Glad... _

_I Will Never Find Another Lover_

_ Sweeter Than You _

_Sweeter Than You _

_And I Will Never Find Another Lover _

_More Precious Than You_

_ More Precious Than You _

_Girl You Are.. _

Alvin began to sing along.

_Close To Me You're Like My Mother, _

_Close To Me You're Like My Father, _

_Close To Me You're Like My Sister, _

_Close To Me You're Like My Brother _

_And You Are The Only One My Everything _

_And For You This Song I Sing... _

_All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Thank God _

_That I…That I Finally Found You _

_All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_

_ Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too _

_I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby _

_Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger _

_You're All I'm Thinking Of _

_I Praise The Lord Above _

_For Sending Me Your Love _

_I Cherish Every Hug _

_I Really Love You _

_All My Life (Ohhhh…Baby, Baby) _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Thank God _

_That I...That I Finally Found You _

_All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too _

_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too _

_You're All That I Ever Know, _

_When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow, _

_You Turned My Life Around, _

_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down, _

_You're All That I've Ever Known, _

_When You Smile My Face Glows _

_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down _

_Say...You're All That I've Ever Known _

_When You Smile My Face Glows _

_You Picked Me Up When I Was Down _

_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too Yes, _

_I Pray That You Do Love Me Too _

_And All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Thank God _

_That I…That I Finally Found You _

_All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too _

_All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Thank God _

_That I ..That I Finally Found You _

_All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too _

_And All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Thank God _

_That I...That I Finally Found You... _

As the song ended, Alvin opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of a reflection, other than his own, in the mirror.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Another cliff hanger, sorta. LOL! You could probably guess who it is. Sorry about the begging. Some of you might have been expecting Theodore, but he can't know yet. Its too soon. I'm just getting started. Please review! I love reviews! And for those who hate me for what I'm turning Eleanor into, (A liar, cheater, and rule breaker) Its only temporary. She'll go right back to her pleasant self soon. dodges angry reviews Ha! you missed! more are throne Revew! runs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing. Even if only one person did. LOL! No harm done, just someone who was angry. No skin off my nose. Hope you enjoy this chapter, xzegummibarx :P LOL!  
**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 4**

Alvin jumped and fell backwards onto his bed. He quickly regained his footing, and turned towards the door. "Theodore don't do that." Alvin said clutching to his chest as if his heart would suddenly stop.

Theodore chuckled at his brother's reaction. "Don't do what? Stand at the door?" Theodore asked walking over to Alvin and taking a seat. Alvin didn't answer. He found it sort of awkward to be around Theodore, seeing as he was dating his girlfriend. "So, whose the girl?" Theodore asked him.

Alvin's eyes widened. "Girl? What girl? There's no girl. Even if there was a girl, it definitely wouldn't be Eleanor." Alvin explained frantically while laughing nervously. After realizing what he had just said he quickly closed his mouth.

Theodore eyed Alvin oddly. "Why would you mention Eleanor?" Theodore asked.

"Eleanor? Who said anything about Eleanor?" Alvin asked trying to cover up his slip-up.

Theodore was beginning to get annoyed and angry. "You did. Just now." Theodore said. "Alvin, what's going on?" Theodore asked.

Alvin gulped. _I can't tell Theodore about Eleanor. It would kill him. Or he would kill me. _Alvin thought. He turned toward Theodore. He knew he would want an answer, and not one of the excuses he used when they were little. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth." Alvin said looking down at his feet. Theodore waited patiently for an explanation. Alvin thought. "I'm gay." He blurted out suddenly.

"What!?" Theodore exclaimed in disbelief.

_I can't believe it either, but sure let's go with that. _"Uh, yeah. It's been… hard." Alvin said not really sure if Theodore was believing a word of it.

Theodore stared at Alvin. "Are you serious?" Alvin slowly nodded. "Wow. Who else knows?" Theodore asked.

"Just you." Alvin replied putting on a 'give me sympathy' face. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Alvin said pretending to be desperate.

Theodore nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. I would never hurt you, Alvin." Theodore said. He got up and left the room.

Alvin waited until he didn't hear anymore footsteps going down the stairs. When he heard nothing but silence he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and collapsed onto his bed. "I can't believe that worked." Alvin sighed.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Meanwhile at the Miller residence, Eleanor was sneaking through the back door. She was way past curfew, and she didn't want to wake Miss Miller. She slowly turned around to carefully shut the door. "What are you doing?" A familiar high pitched voice asked from behind her.

Eleanor almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see Brittany wearing her pink silk Pjs eyeing her suspiciously. "Just getting a midnight snack." Eleanor lied.

"Ellie you're not even in your Pjs." Brittany said observing her little sister's attire.

"What I wear to bed is none of your business." Eleanor said. Everything about this moment reminded Eleanor of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You're a terrible liar Eleanor. Almost as bad as Alvin." Brittany said starting to rant about Alvin. _That's who! _Eleanor mentally exclaimed, then refocused her attention on Brittany, who was still raving about Alvin. "Then he has the nerve to break up with up me! Can you believe that Eleanor?" Brittany asked finally taking a break from her angry outburst.

"No, I could never imagine why." Eleanor said sarcastically with a fake smile painted onto her face.

Brittany's face began to burn with rage. If it were possible steam would've been shooting from her ears. "Those two hours in detention with Alvin has you acting just like him." Brittany fumed. She let out a groan in irritation. "He's so arrogant, and self-centered. Never thinks of anyone but himself." Brittany continued.

Eleanor didn't know why, but having Brittany insult Alvin right in front of her was beginning to make her angry. "Wait a minute Brittany." Eleanor interrupted. "Alvin may be all those things on the outside, but on the inside he is really sweet, and caring. He only acts that way to hide how he really feels." Eleanor said brushing her way past her angry sister and heading towards her room.

Brittany growled under her breath and followed Eleanor up the stairs. Once they both reached the top, Brittany continued. "And just why are you sticking up for him Eleanor?" Brittany asked grabbing her sister's arm, forcing her to stay in place.

"Because you have no right to judge him. All he was to you was a pretty face. He's so much more than that, and you didn't even take the time to get to know him for who he really is." Eleanor explained getting loose from her sister's death grip.

Brittany crossed her arms and studied her sister closely. "Exactly where were you tonight Ellie?" Brittany asked skeptically.

Eleanor also crossed her arms and sent a slight glare in her sister's direction. "Why do you need to know?" Eleanor shot right back.

"Because you never came home, and now you're late for curfew. This isn't like you Eleanor. What were you up to?" Brittany asked in a demanding voice, which was somewhat calmer than it was previously.

Eleanor was getting tired of Brittany's questions, and didn't want to hear anything else from her. She turned on her heel and walked into her room, slightly slamming her door in the process. Brittany was taken aback by her sister's actions. Eleanor had never walked away from her before. Brittany stomped into her own room and slammed her door shut.

Jeanette slowly emerged from her room. She had been awakened by the bickering of her older and younger sisters. She gradually made her way to Eleanor's door. She heard Eleanor mumbling a song to herself. She couldn't understand the words so she gently turned the knob and cracked the door just enough for her to hear the words.

Meanwhile just a few streets down Alvin was just finishing his dinner and was heading to his room. As he made his way to his room, he received looks from both Simon and Theodore. Both making him very uncomfortable. He walked into his room and noticed the radio was still on. _I keep forgetting to turn this off. _Alvin thought to himself. He made his way over to the radio and was about to turn it off, when he heard the DJ come back on. "Here is a song from the Disney Channel hit High School Musical 2, You Are The Music In Me!" Alvin made a disgusted face at the radio as the song began. He quickly shut it off and began changing into is Pjs. As Alvin changed he found himself quietly singing the song.

(A.N. **Bold is Alvin **_Italics is Eleanor __**Italicized Bold is both) **_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words_

_"Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_or happy ever after_

_**your harmony to the melody**_

_**It's echoing inside my head**_

_A single voice __Above the noise_

_**And like a common thread**_

**Hmm, you're pulling me**

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

_And it's brought us here because_

_**Because you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na **_

**Yeah yeah yeah**

(_Na na na na_)

_**You are the music in me**_

_It's like I knew you before we met _

_Can't explain it _

_There's no name for it _

_**I'm saying words I never said**_

**And it was easy **

**Because you see the real me **

_**As I am You understand**_

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_

_To hear your voice _

_Above the noise_

_**And know, I'm not alone**_

_Oh you're singing to me _

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong **_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Together we're gonna sing **_

_**We got the power to sing what we feel **_

**Connected and real**

_Can't keep it all inside_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**You are the music in me **_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song **_

_**I know that we belong **_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_

_**It's brought us here because **_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me**_

Alvin and Eleanor both crawled into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jeanette did not sleep as easily that night. Her thoughts were nagging her and keeping her awake longer than anticipated. _Eleanor was somewhere with a boy tonight, _She thought. _And it wasn't Theodore. _

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, there it is! This is not my favorite chapter. Chapter 5 is. It has Alvinor fluff! And It's based off of an Hannah Montana episode. Guess which one! SCANDALESS! Jeanette is smartical. Alvin's excuse was also the first thing to pop into my head. LOL! No one hate me for that. LOL! When Alvin falls, that was sort of based off my friend Stacie. Minus the "Shi- ah-ag-na-h-h how ya doin'?" LOL! Shout out to Stace! I based Brittany and Eleanor's anger on my friend Jade. She probably getting mad as she reads this. LOL! Hi, Jade! Welcome back to NC! Anyways, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Again, even if it was just one. Important plot point in this chapter, look for it.**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 5**

Alvin woke up early the next morning. He still wasn't the first one awake, seeing as it was ten o' clock, but that's early for Alvin. He never got up before noon when there was no school, but he was in a great mood and couldn't wait to start the day. He quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed a fresh shirt and jeans to wear. He walked into the bathroom, and turned the faucet to the perfect temperature, before pulling off his clothes and stepping into the shower.

Meanwhile on the first floor of the Seville home, Theodore was silently making breakfast, while Simon was set out three glasses, then went to the refrigerator and pulled out apple, grape, and orange juice. Their was a sudden whistling noise. They both looked toward the kitchen door way, as the whistling became louder. Alvin cheerfully walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Morning little brother," Alvin greeted walking by Simon. "Littler brother." Alvin continued passing Theodore.

They both eyed Alvin oddly. "Who are you, and what have you done with Alvin?" Simon asked jokingly.

"Yeah, where's the monster with bed head, eye boogers, and morning breath we see every morning?" Theodore asked. "I've had a bad morning no one talk to me." Theodore said tiredly imitating Alvin in the morning.

Simon laughed and set the three glasses on the table. "I resent that, Theodore." Alvin said removing his cap to brush the little cluster of fur on top of his head. He swept pass Simon and slid into the booth side of the kitchen table.

Simon sniffed the air. He smelled something strange in the air. "Alvin," He paused to breath in the air around Alvin. "You showered?" Simon asked in disbelief.

Theodore also sniffed Alvin. "And put on cologne?' Theodore asked also not believing it.

Alvin only smiled as he began to eat his breakfast. After several minutes he could sense they were still staring at him. He looked up and saw he was right. Both pairs of eyes were studying Alvin, and letting him know they both knew something was up. Alvin shifted in his seat, and sat back. "Okay fellas, lets get the elephant out of the room." Alvin said looking at both of them. Simon and Theodore exchanged surprised and frightened looks, equally fearing what Alvin was going to say next and how the other would react to it. "The reason I am so happy is because," Alvin paused to examine their faces. They were both waiting for him to finish. "I'm seeing someone." Alvin finished taking another bite of his breakfast.

Simon looked worriedly at Theodore and then Alvin. Theodore's face was coated with astonishment. _I didn't think he'd tell this soon. _They both thought. "Who?" Theodore asked.

Another smile appeared on Alvin's face. He winked and stood up, leaving his brothers confused. Alvin laughed to himself as he made his way back to his room. _Classic. _Alvin thought. When he reached is room, he noticed he had a new text message. He flipped open his phone and read it.

_Meet me n the park 11 can't w8 2 c u!_

_Ellie_

Alvin smiled and quickly replied to the message before closing his phone. He looked at the clock. 10:42. He quickly bounced down the stairs to the front door. "Where are you going?" Theodore asked.

"To the park." Alvin said simply. "Don't wait up." Alvin said walking out the door.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin walked into the park. It was filled with kids and their parents. He walked over to an empty part of the park, near the fountain. He looked into the water and saw his reflection. He suddenly couldn't see anything. "Guess who." A cheery, high pitched voice said laughing slightly.

"Hmm," Alvin acted as if he had to think about it. "Brittany?" He answered teasingly. Eleanor hit him in the abdomen and pouted. Alvin turned around and laughed at her sulking expression. "I'm sorry," Alvin said pressing his forehead to hers.

"You owe me a lot more than an 'I'm sorry.'" Eleanor said still pouting.

"Like what?" Alvin asked laughing.

Eleanor smiled and wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck. "I think you know what I want." She said drawing her face closer to his.

Alvin smirked and closed the gap between them. He pulled her body closer to his. Alvin suddenly heard a familiar voice. "I would never hurt you, Alvin." The voice said.

Alvin pulled away and looked around confusedly. "Alvin, you okay?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"You didn't hear that?" Alvin asked still searching for the owner of the voice. Eleanor shook her head. "It was probably nothing." Alvin said dismissing the voice. Alvin redirected his interest to Eleanor, and smiled at her. "Now where were we?" He asked leaning in to place another kiss on her lips.

Eleanor giggled and kissed him back. "Your secret is safe with me." The voice continued. Alvin ignored the voice. "I would never hurt you, Alvin." The voice echoed.

Alvin pulled away again. "Alvin are you sure you're okay?" Eleanor asked concerned.

Alvin looked around again. He could've sworn he heard something that time, and why did this voice sound so familiar? Alvin once again pushed the thought aside. "Yeah, I'm fine." Alvin said smiling at Eleanor. She smiled back, not entirely believing that nothing was wrong. "Hey, why don't we walk for awhile." Alvin suggested taking Eleanor's hand and leading her down a trail paved just for walks through the park.

As they were walking, Alvin thought about the voice. _Where was that voice coming from? And why did it sound so familiar? _He asked himself. _It actually sounds a lot like… _Alvin's eyes widened in realization, as all the color slowly drained from his face. "Theodore…" He finished in a whisper.

Eleanor looked up at Alvin's expression and worry washed over her face. She squeezed his hand in order to grab his attention. Alvin looked over towards Eleanor. "Alvin, I can tell something is on your mind, and its bothering you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. Trust me." Eleanor said soothingly.

Alvin sighed. "Okay, but we better sit down. Its a long story." Alvin said leading Eleanor over to a nearby bench. Eleanor sat down and Alvin stood in front of her. He took a deep breath and began his long story. After several minutes Alvin's story was, at long last, coming to an end. "So now, I feel guilty, Simon is whispering at me, Theodore thinks I'm gay, and Dave hasn't had a single line in this entire story!" Alvin finished all in one breath. He sat next to Eleanor trying to apprehend his breath.

Eleanor sat silently as she let all this sink in. Alvin looked over towards her. "You told him you were gay?" Eleanor asked laughing slightly. "where did that come from?" Eleanor asked finally laughing.

Alvin stared hurtfully toward Eleanor. "I'm glad you're finding this amusing." Alvin said watching her laugh.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said calming down a bit. "To be honest, I'm feeling a bit guilty myself. Brittany still likes you. She pretends she doesn't, but she does." Eleanor with a sigh. "So, what do you think we should do?" Eleanor asked getting serious.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor let out another sigh. "I mean, if we really feel this guilty about _us_ then I don't think there should be an _us_." Eleanor said stated sadly looking down at her feet.

Alvin nodded looking down at his own feet. There was a relaxing silence between them as a cool spring breeze blew. Alvin was the first to break the silence. "For what its worth, I'll always love you Eleanor." Alvin said turning towards her.

Eleanor turned towards him. "I love you too," Eleanor said softly. Alvin and Eleanor leaned in for one final kiss. Though it only lasted a few seconds, because they were soon interrupted by a sudden flash.

They both jumped and looked up to see a skinny man with a backwards baseball cap and a five o' clock shadow, holding a camera. "Hey, Alvinor!" He called in an annoyingly sleazy tone. "Say 'front page!'" He said beginning to take more pictures.

Alvin and Eleanor jumped from their seat at the bench and ran off the trail, into the bushes, with the paparazzi man close behind. They had finally lost him when they had split off into two different directions towards their individual houses.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Uh-oh! Based off Hannah Montana episode. LOL What'll happen next? Hope you saw that plot point. Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! This chapter has drama, humor, and bad words not suitable for youngsters like us. But we use them anyway. LOL! Enjoy!**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 6**

Alvin ran into his house and quickly shut the door. He looked through the peep hole and didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean no one was there. Simon walked over to Alvin looked at him oddly. "Alvin what are you-" Simon was interrupted by Alvin covering his mouth and tackling him to the ground.

Simon desperately squirmed and screamed underneath Alvin's grasp. His actions were to no avail, Alvin was to strong for him. "Shhh!" Alvin said trying to silence Simon's screams. Theodore slowly walked downstairs and looked at the scene taking place on the floor. They both looked up towards Theodore. He stared blankly at both of them. "Theodore, you don't understand. I was ju-" Alvin began but Theodore interjected.

"I don't want to hear the details dude." Theodore said shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

It was silent until Alvin let out a shriek. "Ahh!" He screamed jumping off Simon and wiping the palm of his hand on his shirt. Simon stood up and pushed Alvin into the living room. "You licked my-"

"Shhh!" Simon quieted.

"You licked my hand." Alvin continued in a harsh whisper, sending Simon an angry and disgusted glare.

Simon glared right back. "What the hell is your problem?" Simon asked still glaring at Alvin.

Alvin walked over to the living room doorway to check for Theodore. When he didn't see him he walked back over to Simon. "Okay, so I did what you said, and ended it with Eleanor…" Alvin said trailing off as if there were more to say.

Simon noticed his tone and narrowed his eyes. "And?" He asked in a tone, indicating Alvin to continue.

Alvin began to feel small all over again. He gulped. "And," He continued. "A photographer took a picture of us kissing, and now I'm in deep, deep doo doo." Alvin whispered quickly in hopes that Simon didn't hear him. He looked up at his brother's expression. He did.

Simon looked as if he was about to blow his top. He lifted his hand to choke Alvin. Alvin cringed and prepared for the worst. When he didn't feel his brother's tight grip around his throat, he opened his eyes to see Simon smiling and shaking uncontrollably. Almost as if he were… laughing? Alvin watched as Simon's laughter became louder. Simon backed up and then sat on the couch still laughing. _He's finally lost it. _Alvin thought. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I would love to know what's so funny about this situation." He said.

Simon looked up at his brother. "You're a dead man." Simon said still laughing. Alvin tilted his head, still not fully understanding why Simon was laughing. Simon finally got his laughter under control and stood up. "Let me put it in terms you'll understand." He said still laughing slightly. "Theodore… is going to kick… your… ASS!" Simon broke down slowly for Alvin before laughing again.

Alvin glared at his brother. Then smiled as an idea came to him. "Not if Theodore never finds out." Alvin said smiling.

Simon wiped a tear from his eye and sustained his laughter long enough to look down at his brother's smile. "Alvin that picture is, more than likely, going to be on the cover of every celebrity gossip magazine in southern California by tomorrow." Simon pointed out with all laughter aside.

Alvin smiled mischievously at his brother. "Simon, how much money do you have?" He asked completely ignoring his brother's statement.

Simon crossed his arms. "I'm not going to let you borrow anymore money from me." Simon said stubbornly.

"Who said anything about borrowing the money?" Alvin asked running upstairs to Simon's room.

Simon's eyes went wide in realization. "Alvin, don't you touch my piggy bank!" Simon yelled at his brother. He heard his bedroom door being opened. "Alvin?" He called again. In response he heard the mashing of his piggy bank. "AAALLLVVVIIINNN!" Simon yelled speeding up to his room.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Eleanor scurried into her front door and quickly closed it behind her. She bent over gasping for breath. "So how was your date with Alvin?" a voice rang from beside Eleanor.

"What!?" Eleanor screeched in surprise and panic. She looked up and saw Brittany towering over with a glare so deadly it could kill a man ten miles away. Eleanor gulped. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." She stammered nervously backing into the couch.

Brittany continued to glare at Eleanor, growing angrier with each passing second. "Cut the crap, Eleanor!" Brittany snapped. Eleanor jumped. She had never seen Brittany this angry before. "I know exactly where you were." Brittany continued advancing on Eleanor. "You've been seeing Alvin behind Theodore's back and behind my back!" They were now nose to nose. Eleanor was slightly trembling out of fear of Brittany suddenly becoming slap happy. Her eyes were burning with tears. "How could do this to me, and to Theodore!?" Brittany cried, her eyes also burning with tears.

Eleanor let one of her tears fall. "I… I… uh…" Eleanor was wordless. Nothing she could say could make up for what she did. "H-how did you find out?" Eleanor asked quietly, the words that had been boiling inside of her finally finding their way to her lips.

Brittany stepped away from Eleanor and held up an object. "You forgot your phone on the table this morning." Brittany said tossing it over her head. It landed safely on the couch. Brittany ran upstairs before Eleanor could see her tears.

"Brittany!" Eleanor called after her. She received no answer, instead she got a slamming door and the echoes of her sister's sobbing. She sighed and turned to pick up her phone. More tears fell as she read the text on her phone.

_I'll b right there. Can't w8 2 c u either. Love you._

_Alvin_

Eleanor surrendered to her urge to cry and fell to the floor, crying guilt stained tears. _What have I done? _She asked herself crying more.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**That hurt me, right here. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't hate me. It'll be better soon… I hope. Review!I'm going to write chapter 7.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I got awesome reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Its not very good, but I made it extra long. Why? I don't know. Just read it and stop asking questions!**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 7**

Simon was comfortably asleep in his bed dreaming peacefully. He was disturbed by a sudden stir in his bed that was not caused by him. He flipped over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. "Ahh!" Simon screamed in surprise from seeing his older brother Alvin hovering over him. Alvin covered his mouth and quietly shushed him. Simon glared up at him and pushed his hand away. "No." He said plainly.

"I didn't ask you anything yet. I bet you don't even know what I'm going to ask." Alvin pointed out in a sort of whine.

Simon continued to glare at him. "You want me to help you go around town and remove any signs of 'Alvinor' from news stands and anywhere else Theodore could possibly see them." Simon said putting air quotes around Alvinor.

Alvin glared at how easily his brother could read him. "Okay, so maybe you do know." Alvin said. It was clear he couldn't convince Simon by just asking, so he did the next best thing. "Okay, help me out, or I'll tell a certain Chipette that you sleep with a pink bunny named Albert." Alvin menaced.

Simon's eyes widened and he sat up. "You wouldn't." He said. A self-satisfied smile spread across Alvin's face. Simon sighed and tiredly climbed out of his bed. He looked over at his clock and noticed it was 5:30 in the morning. "Alvin the Early-Risers Club doesn't even get up for another hour and a half." Simon said angrily changing his shirt.

"Yeah, but all the news stands open in half an hour." Alvin whispered from the hallway. "Plus, we have to hit all the Super Markets and local bakeries." Alvin continued tip-toeing downstairs.

Simon rolled his eyes and followed him to the kitchen. Alvin was writing a note to Dave. He looked up and handed Simon another sheet. "What's this for?" He asked.

"We have to write separate notes. Dave will know something is going on if we say we're together." Alvin said placing his note on the refrigerator.

Simon shook his head and began writing his own note. "You've got it all figured out don't you?" Simon asked also sticking his note to the fridge.

Alvin smiled and grabbed the keys to Dave's old van. They tip-toed out the door and shut it slowly. Alvin and Simon jumped into the van and sped off towards town.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Later that morning at the Miller household, Eleanor was busy at work in the kitchen. She placed plate of pancakes on the table and a small pitcher of strawberry syrup. She decorated the pancakes with sliced bananas and strawberries.

There was a sudden beep and Eleanor dashed off to the laundry room, and added fabric softener to Brittany's laundry. She looked up as heard Brittany's singing getting closer to the kitchen. She ran back into the kitchen and saw Brittany looking confusedly at the stack on pancakes on the well decorated table. "Morning Brittany." Eleanor greeted softly in hoped that Brittany had calmed down from yesterday. Brittany looked up and stared emotionless at Eleanor. Eleanor took a deep breath. "Um, I made you breakfast. Its your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with bananas and strawberries. I even went all the way to that I-hop downtown that has the special strawberry syrup you like." Eleanor said holding up the pitcher in front of Brittany's eyes. She continued to be unmoved. "It's sugar-free." Eleanor sang waving it in circular motions. She stopped to look at Brittany's expression.

Brittany let out a slight giggle at her sister's silly antics. Eleanor smiled at her accomplishment. "I also did your laundry, your chores, and baked you this cake." Eleanor motioned towards the cake that read "I'm sorry" and was covered in little pink hearts.

Brittany giggled again. "You didn't have to do that." She said softly.

Eleanor shrugged. "I know, but I just wanted you to forgive me. I know nothing I can do or say can make up for what I did, but I thought it would help." Eleanor said.

Brittany shook her head and laughed. She reached out and hugged her little sister. "I forgive you Ellie." She said softly. "Just one thing." Brittany said pulling away from Eleanor. She looked at her sister nodded. "What about…?" Brittany trailed off when she saw her Eleanor's face.

Eleanor lowered her head slightly. She had forgotten all about Theodore. She sighed and removed the oven mitts from her hands. "Excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Eleanor said walking over to the phone and slowly dialing a number. She waited and after four rings she heard a faint hello.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"Alvin can we please stop? We've been at this for 5 hours!" Simon whined. He looked down at his stomach as it let out a loud rumble. "And I'm hungry!" Simon complained.

Alvin glared at Simon as he put several more celebrity gossip magazines in the backseat of the van. "You're acting just like Theodore." Alvin said shutting the door.

"If I were Theodore I would've kicked your ass and had a snack by now." Simon mumbled.

Alvin glared at Simon again and climbed into the van. "I think that's all of them." Alvin said ignoring Simon and starting the car. He began driving back to his house.

After several minutes they arrived at their home. Simon jumped out and immediately ran into the kitchen. Alvin walked into the kitchen and Theodore ran up to him. "Alvin! Have you seen the story they're covering on E!?" Theodore asked excitedly. He grabbed Alvin's arm and pulled him into the living room and turned up the volume.

It showed a blonde woman in a black dress in front of several TV screens. "Welcome back to TV's top ten celebrity scandals. You had just seen the latest scandal that took place just yesterday morning, taking the number one spot along with it." The camera the switched to a clip of Alvin and Eleanor sitting on the park bench, and then leaning into their kiss. Alvin's eyes widened. "Here you see lead singer of the chipmunks, Alvin Seville, kissing Eleanor Miller of the chipettes, and also his baby brother's girlfriend." Theodore then shut off the TV.

Alvin stood motionless beside Theodore. _I am in deep, deep sh-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Theodore's laughter. _Has everyone lost it?_ He thought. "Those celebrities, huh? Always getting themselves into trouble, with their kissing this, and cheating that." He said still laughing. "I sure don't envy that Alvin Seville. His brother is probably going to kill him." Theodore said. Alvin looked over at Theodore. He had stopped laughing and his smile had been wiped off his face. He was now glaring at Alvin.

Alvin had never been afraid of death before. Until now. Comparing the rage in his eyes, to the fear in Alvin's. Alvin came to this conclusion. _I'm going to die. _He thought. Theodore threw down the remote and began to walk toward Alvin. "Alright, Theodore. I know you're angry, and I'm pretty sure you can kill me, but if you could just wait one more minute before you do." Alvin said holding up his index finger. Theodore stopped and glared at him. Alvin nodded and got down on his knees. He closed his eyes and cupped his hands together. "Dear Lord," Alvin began. "I know I haven't talked to you in, well, ever, but as one of your many creations I just wanted to ask you to have mercy. Please, don't make this senseless beating hurt, too much." Alvin said praying.

Theodore bent down to Alvin's current level. Alvin heard someone breathing in front of him. He opened one eye and saw Theodore. "Are you finished?" He asked.

"One second." Alvin closed his eyes again. "Amen." Alvin opened his eyes and rose. So did Theodore. "Okay I'm ready." Alvin covered his eyes preferring not to see his blood splattered on the floor.

Theodore sighed. "I'm not going to hit you." Theodore said

"You're not?" Alvin asked shocked. Theodore shook his head. Alvin looked a little disappointed and relieved. "Why not?" He asked.

Theodore sighed. "I knew Eleanor wasn't happy with me, but with you she's happy. I'd rather her be happy with you, than unhappy with me. She's all yours." Theodore said making his way upstairs.

Alvin looked shocked, happy, guilty, disappointed, and confused all at one time. **(A.N. A look only Zac Efron could master) **Simon walked in and studied Alvin's facial expression. "What happened?" He asked.

Alvin snapped out of his many moods and looked at Simon. "Theodore just said I could have Eleanor." Alvin said still confused.

Simon looked confused but also disappointed. "So he didn't hit you? Not even a scratch?" Simon asked.

Alvin glared and began to pace. "I bet he's just tricking me into dating Eleanor. So as soon as I'm comfortable, BAM!" Alvin exclaimed making Simon jump. "He whacks me in the face with a nine iron." Alvin said leaning on the couch with an accomplished look on his face.

Simon shook his head at his brother. "Or maybe, and I'm just throwing this out there," Simon said sarcastically. "Maybe he wants Eleanor to be happy, even if its not with him." Simon said putting an arm around his brother.

Alvin sighed. "I want Eleanor to be happy too, but I want Theodore to be happy." Alvin said. He let out a frustrated groan and fell forward onto the couch. "What am I going to do?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the couch cushions.

Simon looked down at his brother's pathetic position. "Alvin." Simon called softly to his brother. Alvin looked up at Simon. "Love her, but don't lose sight of how much you care about Theodore too." Simon said softly.

Alvin sat up slowly and nodded. "I have to talk to Theodore." Alvin said. He turned toward Simon. "Thanks, Simon. You've always got my back." Alvin said. He reached out to hug Simon, but Simon jumped back in fear. "What? Its just a hug!" Alvin exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, you just don't give them that often." Simon said reaching out to hug Alvin.

Alvin pushed his hands away. "No, I don't even want to hug you anymore." Alvin said stomping upstairs. "You just ruined what could've been a sweet, kodac, brotherly moment." Alvin accused pausing at his place on the stairs to point at Simon. He continued to walk up to Theodore's room as Simon shook his head at Alvin. _He's back. _Simon thought.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, looky there. Its getting better. Just like I told you. But I still have to write a few more chapters. I think about 1 or 2. Its almost over and I'm sad. But school is starting soon. I'm hoping I can fit one more oneshot in before Wednesday. Of course I'm going to be writing all school year, so expect some random writings to pop up. Maybe some Jeanodore, or Theodore/Brittany. Watch for those.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here's the 8****th**** and final chapter. Sorry for the kind of rush ending, but I have school this morning. Hope you like it.**

**If I Was The One**

**Chapter 8**

Eleanor sat on the couch flipping channels. She felt so bad about what she did to Theodore, but he was so understanding and forgiving about it. Which made her feel worse. "Hi." A small voice greeted cheerfully.

Eleanor looked up and noticed Jeanette standing next to the couch. "Hi." She greeted back glumly.

"So you told Theodore about you and Alvin huh?" Jeanette asked sitting next to her on the arm of the couch.

Eleanor sat up and starred at her at a complete loss. "You knew?" Eleanor asked still quite mystified. Jeanette nodded knowing. Eleanor couldn't believe this. "How?" She asked.

"When you didn't come home the other night, I knew you couldn't have been with Theodore because he would never have you out all night." Jeanette explained. "So when you finally came home, I heard you and Brittany arguing, and you two wouldn't just argue about you being late for curfew, it had to be something more than that." Jeanette continued. "The rest was just assumption and common sense." She finished with a nod. Eleanor laughed. Jeanette studied Eleanor's face as she continued to indecisively flip channels. "You really like him don't you?" Jeanette asked.

"Who? Alvin?" Eleanor asked with her eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"No, Morgan Freeman." Jeanette said sarcastically.

Eleanor stared at Jeanette in shock. "Have you been hanging around Simon again?" Eleanor asked.

"Don't change the subject." Jeanette said crossing her arms. Eleanor sighed as a small smile appeared on her face. She slowly nodded and her shy smile turned into a grin. Jeanette laughed at her but still didn't completely understand. Alvin was self-centered and a troublemaker. Eleanor was so sweet and caring. It didn't make any sense. "That's great Ellie. I'm so happy for you." She said hugging Eleanor and still laughing slightly.

"Don't be. I did a terrible thing to Theodore." Eleanor said lowering her head.

Jeanette nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jeanette asked.

"No." Eleanor said glumly. Jeanette nodded again. "The worst part is he was so understanding about it!" Eleanor blurted out. Jeanette looked confusedly at Eleanor.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeanette asked.

"Didn't I tell you I don't want to talk about it?" Eleanor snapped. Jeanette nodded again. "Why did he have to be so sweet about it? He's making me feel more guilty than I already was." Eleanor said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jeanette asked smiling slightly.

"No, now stop bringing it up." Eleanor said finally settling on an episode of Golden Girls.

Jeanette shook her head and laughed. _She's acting more and more like Brittany everyday. _

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin slowly made his way down the hall to Theodore's room. He took a deep breath for courage and softly knocked on the door. He heard some footsteps before Theodore finally opened the door. "Theodore I have to talk to you about Eleanor." Alvin said stepping into his room.

Theodore continued to stand at the door. "Hi, Alvin. C'mon in." He said sarcastically. Alvin laughed and Theodore took a seat beside him. "What about Eleanor?" He asked.

Alvin looked down. "I can't date her. I mean, I would do anything to make her happy, but I want you to be happy too." Alvin said still looking down.

Theodore smiled at his brother's consideration towards his feelings. "Alvin, I'm happy if Eleanor's happy, and she's happy with you." Theodore said smiling.

Alvin smiled back at Theodore. "Thanks Theodore." Alvin said gratefully. He reached out to hug Theodore. Theodore jumped back in surprise. Alvin angrily lowered his arms. "Come on people! They're just hugs!" Alvin exclaimed. Theodore smiled apologetically and hugged Alvin. Alvin hugged back but pulled away when he noticed a silver rod sitting on Theodore's bed. _A nine iron! _Alvin smiled at Theodore. "Well, I must be going." He said laughing nervously before fleeing the room.

Theodore looked confused but shrugged it off as one of Alvin's "moments." Theodore sat staring at the phone for a moment before picking it up and dialing a number.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Eleanor sat on her couch and was once again flipping channels. Suddenly the phone rang. "Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

Brittany walked in and saw Eleanor on the floor. She stared for a moment as Eleanor slowly got up. "Ellie, the phones for you. Its Theodore." Brittany said handing the phone to her.

Eleanor took it. "Hello?" She asked unsure of why Theodore was calling her.

"Hi, Eleanor. I just wanted to talk to you. Knowing you, you were probably sitting on the couch flipping channels because you felt guilty." Theodore said knowingly. Eleanor shifted her eyes and remained silent. Theodore laughed into the phone. "Now you're shifting your eyes because I'm right." Theodore said still laughing.

"How do you do that?" Eleanor asked laughing along with him.

"I just know you." Theodore said still laughing. The laughter slowly came to an end. "I called to tell you not to feel guilty. I'm not mad, and I didn't beat the crap out of Alvin." Theodore said making Eleanor laugh. "I just wanted you to know that even if we're not together I still love you, and I hope we can still be good friends." Theodore said softly.

Eleanor smiled at the other end of the phone even though Theodore couldn't see her, but he knew she was. "I'd like that, Theodore. Thank you." She said still smiling.

Theodore also smiled. "My pleasure." Theodore said. There was a comfortable silence between the two. "Would you like to talk to Alvin?" Theodore asked practically reading her mind.

"Are you outside my window or something?" Eleanor asked looking out her window.

Theodore laughed and walked out into the hall and made his way to Alvin's room. He lightly knocked on his door. Alvin opened it. "It's your girlfriend." Theodore teased.

Alvin laughed. "you're already teasing me? What was that five seconds?" Theodore laughed and handed Alvin the phone. "Hey, Ellie." He said closing his door.

"Hey," She said cheerfully. "I heard Theodore didn't beat your head like a drum." She laughed.

"Yeah, and to think I wore a protective cup today for nothing." Alvin mused. Eleanor laughed. "So, what were you and Theodore talking about?" Alvin asked.

"He just wanted to clear the air. Everything is good between us now." Eleanor said relieved.

"Us too." Alvin said also relieved.

"I'm glad everything is fine and resolved now." Eleanor said.

"Not everything." Alvin said.

Eleanor had a confused look on her face. "What else is there?" She asked puzzled.

"Just enough to make a sequel." Alvin stated.

**The End**

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, that's it. Is Alvin right? You tell me. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I have school today unfortunately. So I can't start writing right away. Enjoy your summer. I have to got fill out paper work. ALVINOR FOREVER! **


End file.
